


American Beach Spirit

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Americanization, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A trip to the beach leaves Rouge and Bleu with reversed personas, exaggerated by the americanization spreading all around the place.
Series: Natura Couleur [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	American Beach Spirit

It was another sunny Summer day in the outskirts of Équilibre, especially as the sun shone down on the beaches that dotted the shoreline. Many people, young and old, headed straight out for this little piece of wonder whenever the sun hung overhead like this, regardless of whatever they had planned for the day.

The two Natura Couleur members, Rouge and Bleu, were among this crowd of people. It didn’t matter that they had heroics to do, they both wanted some time to relax… Or, well, that’s what Rouge had said. Bleu, on the other hand, just went along with it because she didn’t want to disappoint her redheaded friend.

“Are you really sure we should be relaxing like this, when people could be getting hurt?” Natura Bleu, more casually known as Aoi Eguchi, asked aloud as she wore a modest looking one-piece swimsuit that left a lot to the imagination. Despite her rather sizable looking bust pushing out against the shoulder straps. Combine that with her braided blue ponytail, and she looked like somebody that wanted to avoid the gazes from the people around her…

Which, when compared to the red-haired girl by her side, stood out like a sore thumb. Natura Rouge, casually known as Akane Araya, wore comparatively little. A simple bikini top that snugly clung to her C cup breasts, and a small bikini bottom that struggled to stay tied on thanks to the width of her hips. The rest of her body was completely uncovered, and since her red hair only reached down to her shoulders, it wasn’t hard for somebody to catch a few unintended glimpses of her precious areas. Not that she cared, she was letting them see if anything!

“Relaaaaax, Aoi.” Akane chimed as she tossed a bag full of supplies onto the warm sand below their feet, while also impaling the end of a parasol into the ground to give the two a little bit of shade when it was time to soak in the sun. Just to avoid sunburn. “Mana and the others have it covered, and besides, there’s so many people here that they’re going to come target us at the same time if anything!” The tomboyish leader of the Natura laughed as she put an arm around her friend, pecking her affectionately on the cheek. “Unless you’re worried because you think somebody’s going to ruin our day?”

Aoi was quick to blush as she got kissed, mumbling a little under her breath, with none of the words coming out coherent enough to matter. In the end, she settled for sighing in defeat as she looked out at the sea in the distance, smiling ever slightly. “You picked a good spot, Akane…” She muttered, soaking in the beauty of the view…

“Mmhm, you know me, I have a knack for that sorta thing.” The bottom-heavy girl grinned as she took a seat in the sand, stretching slightly. “Anyway, we need sunscreen, don’t we? You wanna help me put it on?” She was as forward as ever, ignoring the fact that there were plenty of people around her, even if they didn’t pay attention to them.

Her blue-haired friend blushed further as the thought of rubbing that creamy substance into her friend’s skin, with so many potential eyes falling on the two of them, bounced around in her mind. She tried to speak up and point out how absolutely absurd it all was… before just walking away. “I-I’ll handle it on my own. I-I’ll be back!” She stuttered, ever flustered by the way her friend acted.

“Oh, she’s always like that.” Akane chuckled a little to herself before digging out a couple of things from the bag she had brought with her. Namely, the sunscreen itself, as well as a towel to lay down on. She couldn’t just lay on the sand all day, because then she’d need to clean out all the sand grains from the corners of her body. The best way to do that would be to use Aoi’s power, and since she always got so embarrassed about touching her… Well, it was hard to really imagine her not melting when offered the chance to rinse her off intimately.

The redheaded girl shrugged her shoulders a little before laying down on the towel with her back facing the sun, letting out a nice sigh as she rested her head against the fabric. “God, it’s been so long since I’ve had the chance to relax like this. Between all the jobs Mana’s been having me do, and all those villain attacks, I really don’t get time to myself anymore. It suuuucks…”

As the bottom-heavy girl was about to drift off to a bit of sleep, she heard some laughter echo around her, prompting her to open up one of her eyes and look around. It wasn’t hard to notice the source, as a pair of tanned blondes were hovering above her, giggling to each other as they looked down at her. “Hm? What’s up? You two looking for an autograph or something?”

“Oh? Autograph? Are you somebody special?” “Nah, we just think you look real cute, girl.” The two girls spoke in near unison, which made it hard to tell one apart from the other as they looked near identical too. Curly blonde hair that reached down to their shoulders, bright blue eyes and a tan that was just deep enough that it looked almost fake. Combine that with a bikini patterned after the star spangled banner while keeping their assets nicely tucked against their bodies despite how oversized both sets were, and they looked like exaggerated dolls trying to be human. Not that there was anything wrong with that, they just looked silly to the girl laying down on the towel.

Akane chuckled a little herself as she rolled onto her back and sat back up, smiling. “You’re not half bad yourselves, but you don’t look like you’re from around here. What brings you around?” The earnest redheaded girl asked the obvious question, which prompted both of the girls to laugh once more.

“We wanted to show the world a bit of our culture, y’know?” “Yeah, show them a piece of America!” The two bimbo-like women chimed as they pressed their breasts against one another, sighing sweetly. “Like, you want a piece too? We’ve got something we’ve been dying to share!” “Yeah yeah, something real tasty and full of American flavor!”

The bottom-heavy girl blinked a little, blushing just as much. “I… You know, I’ve never seen a pair as forward as you two, how can I say no?” The honest girl replied as she got up on both feet, just to try and look them in the eye… only to realize that their tits weren’t for show, they were about a head or two taller than her, putting her in the perfect position to be squished between their tits…

A maneuver they quickly pulled off as they showed their gratitude for her kind demeanor. “You won’t forget it, girl!” “Mmhm, our American Dogs are the talk of the country back home, you won’t be able to taste anything after you’ve had one!” They continued to brag away at their food, as both pulled out a rather phallic looking thick sausage, seemingly stored in their cleavage. Something that the girl trapped between their breasts had noticed thanks to the warmth radiating off their bosom.

She pulled her head out from between the soft mounds as she caught her breath, having been briefly choked out by how tightly packed her head was between the sets of meat. “Sheesh, you two really are eager, huh?” She mused aloud as she stepped away a little, while both continued to push their phallic dogs into her face. “Give me a second, alright? I’m gonna try ‘em, just let me have some space.”

Akane got what she asked for as the two handed over their dogs and stepped away slightly, letting her look at the sausages with the sticks stabbed into the bottom. Somebody clearly took a look at popsicles and thought they weren’t clearly weren’t unhealthy enough, so they stuck a pair of 3 inch thick sausages on those very same popsicle sticks and handed them off to hungry customers. Which, if she had to be honest, did make them look rather appealing, even if the tips were strangely flared compared to the rest of the meat.

The red-headed girl sunk the tip of one of the dogs into her mouth, struggling to fit it in immediately. To compensate, she gave the ring around the tip a little lick to lubricate it before sticking it back in and carefully putting her teeth to work chewing into the side. It was quite excessive, and she had a hard time actually piercing the skin of the meat, but with enough perseverance, she managed to do it.

But maybe she shouldn’t have been so trusting, as the second the juices from the phallic American Dog hit her tongue, a jolt started beaming through her body. She couldn’t even see straight as she just started slurping up all the juices on instinct, feeling the good warmth spread all throughout.

Akane’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hand did most of the work at this point, thrusting the oversized sausage in and out of her mouth as the area around her lips started turning the same deep tan color as the two women that had offered her the dogs. That wasn’t all either, as the tan reached her hair and started bleaching it until it turned blonde and curly just like the hair on the head of those two bimbos, while staying the same length…

The more she sucked on that cock-shaped sausage, the more her changes progressed. The tan spread like wildfire down the rest of her body, but the rest of her body’s changes were more pronounced by their slower growth. Especially her modest tits, which grew a cup with every thrust she made using her meaty treat. In, out, in, out. Every motion made them wobble outward with their own meat, snapping off the flimsy bikini in the process as both of those oversized udders flopped around on their own…

She couldn’t stop herself from suckling, no, from blowing that cock-on-a-stick with an intense need. She pushed it so far into her throat that it felt more like she was deepthroating the thing, which made the bottom half of her body explode outward all at once. She was already bottom heavy, but her panties couldn’t even come close to handling the new junk in her trunk as it flew off with the intensity of a bullet, leaving her utterly naked.

Her body wasn’t the only part that was being affected by the juices, her mind was being soaked just the same, gradually sizzling over the thoughts of pure pleasure that were now flooding her mind. Being a hero, being a good role model, her friends and everything like that, was all being grilled within her mind. None of that was going to be important when she was done ‘eating’ that cock in her throat, that wonderful shaft that made her slobber like a real and proper American Bitch...

Akane visibly struggled as she triggered her gag reflex, prompting her to pull the cock back out of her mouth as a trail of saliva connected her lips to the tip, which now throbbed alluringly. “Ehehe…” She giggled, licking her lips to wipe the taste of meat off them… and in the process, coating them in more of that juice, which caused them to turn bright blue, white and red to reflect the American spirit she had now inherited.

“You’re lookin’ real fine now, girl!” “Yeah, like a proper American!” The two bimbos giggled to one another as they grabbed the other cock-shaped sausage from the newer blonde’s hair and casually stuck it in between her tits, making it look like she was being titfucked by the fattest cock she had seen in her life. “Now, practice with these and get real comfy, ‘kay?” “We’ll find you a guy who’ll fuck you senseless, just you wait!” 

With that, the two bimbos left the changed girl all alone, now with a thoroughly wet cock in one hand and a throbbing cock in between her tits. And all she could do was giggle as her brain continued to sizzle away in her mind, laying down on her towel as she idly played with the wet snatch between her thickened thighs. Not that she realized that a new bikini had somehow materialized in place of the one she had shattered, or that it mattered.

The bikini that was now wrapped around her body, to the best of its ability anyway, was sharing the design of the one that the bimbos wore. The difference came in the way the star-spangled top barely covered up her areola, not that it needed to. Not to mention that instead of the modest-ish pair of panties that the two bimbos wore, her bikini bottom was little more than a pure white thong that ground against her two holes, leaving a lot of access to her fingers as she played with her pussy like a bitch in heat.

Akane… well, she couldn’t call herself Akane any longer, she wasn’t Japanese or anything, she was a full blooded American now! She was Amy, the hottest thing on the beach! That’s what her cooking brain thought at least, and who was she to deny it? She was too happy masturbating to really care.

Amy licked her lips as she let the sun soak down on her while she continued to finger herself, thrusting the cock-shaped sausage in and out of her mouth repeatedly as she tried to cum, completely ignoring that she had been different just moments ago…

Or that she had been here with a friend…

\---

Not far from where Amy was playing with herself, Aoi was busy trying to find a place to apply her sunscreen without people seeing her. She hated being seen when she wasn’t ready for it, and people seeing her sensually rubbing all that stuff across her naked skin, that was exactly the kind of time where she wasn’t ready.

Unfortunately, there were way too many people around, and the changing booths that were haphazardly strewn across the beach weren’t much help either as most of them were occupied, so the blue-haired modest girl was left to stew in the sun.

A sun that was currently busy trying to cook her, her sweat dripping down her brow and into her cleavage. No matter how much she tried to look for a place to hide away in the shade, it just kept on burning above her. It wasn’t good for her, not at all.

“Damnit, Akane…” Aoi muttered to herself, feeling the frustration reach out to her fingertips. She should’ve brought a hat to shield her from the sun, that would’ve helped her with this at least. It wouldn’t help her with the rest, but her ability to prioritize what was important wasn’t exactly the best.

As she continued to stew around in the sun, she suddenly heard a bit of laughter echoing around her. Before she knew it, she got grabbed on the shoulders. This prompted her fight-or-flight instincts to trigger as she quickly whipped out of the hold, nearly triggering her powers as she got into a blade-drawing stance…

Only to notice that the person who grabbed her shoulders didn’t seem malicious, if anything she seemed to take pity on her given the look in her eyes. “You okay, hun? You look like you’ve seen a ghost with how much you’re sweatin’.” The tanned lady, who was almost as tall as the blue-haired girl, smiled supportively as she spoke.

“I… I’m fine, sorry. I’m just a little on edge.” Aoi explained as she got back to a neutral stance, rubbing her elbow as she sighed. “My friend’s been teasing me ever since we got to the beach, and… well…” She started trailing off, realizing that she probably shouldn’t reveal everything to a stranger right there and then.

The stranger laughed it off, as she grabbed a bottle full of water attached with a clip to her bikini bottom. “Here, why don’t you cool off? You look like you need something to clear your head. Just pour it out on your head, should do the trick.” She chimed, genuinely seeming as if she wanted to help the heroine, despite not knowing anything about her…

“Well, if you’re offering, I don’t see a reason to turn you down.” The blue-haired girl responded, smiling a little back as she took the bottle from the stranger’s hands. She was taught from a young age that you should repay kindness with kindness, and that if somebody was earnestly trying to help that you shouldn’t brush them away and think they had an ulterior motive to push.

Unfortunately, she probably should’ve questioned that kind of upbringing as she unscrewed the cap on the bottle and did as the stranger told her, pouring out the contents on her head without even thinking for a moment. As she felt how slimy the water was, she started having her doubts about what she had just done…

And only as it started creeping down her face and turning her skin a different tone, did she realize something was terribly wrong. Especially as she looked down at the stranger’s crotch to see something pushing up against her thigh, something she should’ve noticed from the get go. “You… You’re-”

“I’m nobody you need to worry about, hun. Not now that you’ve cooled your head with my sweat.” The stranger chimed, the cock pushing up against her bikini bottom throbbing as she licked her lips. “Like what you see? I’ve been training real hard overseas, and it’s given me a real beautiful bod. You’ll know what I mean in a few, once you’ve got your own. Be glad my sweat’s as effective as it is.”

Aoi wanted to curse her out and cut her to ribbons for betraying her trust like that, maybe even bend her over and break her… w-wait, what was that thought? She didn’t have brutish thoughts like that, not even when she was furious. What was going on?

The blue-haired girl staggered backward as she tried to keep her mind her own, neglecting to notice the sweat running down her body further and discoloring her fair skin in the process, giving her the same kind of fake tan as the woman in front of her. She didn’t even notice the sticky droplets slowly slipping into her ears, almost as if they were part of some living organism that wanted to make her cool her head in the most literal way…

She tried her best to keep her mind stable, but as the sweaty liquid managed to reach her brain, a jolt started running through her body. It soaked into her mind, coating her thoughts in proverbial sweat, which caused them to materialize and run down her body in the same way. The more she thought, the hotter she got, and the hotter she got, the more she needed to stop thinking…

Aoi gasped and panted as she grabbed at her swimsuit, gritting her teeth and flexing her arms to try and use all of her strength to tear it off and try to gain some sort of comfort and relief from the blistering heat that had overwhelmed her. She didn’t even see anything, much less the massive grin on the stranger’s face as the latter stroked away at the bulge in her bikini bottom, as she was far too busy trying to rip the swimsuit to pieces.

The muscle definition on her arms grew more noticeable for a brief second as she managed to tear the thing off, leaving her naked and free from one source of overwhelming heat. Not that she realized that she had changed more while she was struggling with her clothes, with the most obvious change being the six pack visible on her stomach… and something below, something that was throbbing with need…

Her mind was screaming at her, trying to make her come to her senses, but the sweat that had been transforming her was deafening out the cries from her sanity. Instead, she followed her instincts, reaching down to grab her newly formed cock and stroking it with wild abandon. She needed some sort of relief, and this was the only thing she could think of that would help.

Every stroke of Aoi’s new rod made her body change further and further. Her thighs grew thicker and stronger, really showing how much strength was coursing through her body. Her arms, already flexing with muscle, were now ever wider to really make her look like an exaggerated stereotype of the muscled beauty on the beach. In fact, she looked like the perfect mixture between man and woman, thanks to the significant muscle definition across her entire body, plus that hefty dick she was thrusting away with as well as the feminine lips hidden behind her heavy sack.

The sweat from the other futanari had spread her glorious condition to the heroine, and with it came all of the extra American touches. The heroine’s eyes turned bright blue and red, while her irises turned into stars. Her nipples met a similar fate, with one turning blue and one turning red. On her abs, the star spangled banner had been inscribed to really show off who she belonged to. Combine that with her hair turning a garish blue, red and white to match her eyes, and she really looked like an American who went all in on her patriotic love for her country.

Aoi bit into her lips, turning them as star-spangled as her abs before she let out a powerful shout, squirting out American cum onto the sand below, not even realizing that the stranger who had turned her had taken the chance to disappear while she was transforming. Not that she could even think about something as unimportant now, what with that cum containing the last thoughts of her as anything but a whole-hearted American.

She wasn’t Aoi any longer, she was Ann! The Muscle-bound American who loved three things more than anything. She loved strength, which is why she had done her best to get this strong. She loved America, which is why she had given herself such a makeover when she became an adult… and she loved her cock, especially when it was drenched in her own sweat. It turned her on so much that she couldn’t help herself, stroking away at the limp mess even after she had orgasmed.

Ann licked her American lips, idly strolling along as the people around her were changing just like she had. Not because of her influence, but because she wasn’t anywhere near the only person that had been blessed by an American visit on this lovely Summer day…

Something she only just remembered as she saw a certain Beach Bimbo playing with herself…

\---

Amy was utterly tuckered out, her fun cocks were stuck in between her tits, and she was so drenched down below that she had managed to soak the nice American Flag she was using as a towel. She was utterly spent, the pleasure in her eyes flickering as she struggled to stay conscious…

Thankfully, the blonde Beach Bimbo’s day was saved as she saw a certain tanned Muscle Bimbo loom over her, with a cock pushing up against her forehead in such an expectant way. Even with her mind completely drained from how much she had orgasmed, there was only one girl she knew that could be so forward when she was that desperate.

“Ann!” The transformed former heroine giggled as she kissed the tip of the thick cock, licking her lips. “You need something from me?” Her vapid nature was now at the forefront as she pushed her elbows up against her tits, squeezing the fat sausages that were stuck in between in the process. “A real American stud like you can have aaaanything…”

Her friend shook her head, gasping a little as her rod sprung back to life after the kiss, letting the sweat run down the sides of it in the process… “I don’t need anythin’...” She sounded just a little bit slow, probably because she still wasn’t used to her new reality, as she let go of that cock and grabbed the bimbo by her shoulders… “‘Cuz I’ve got you, Amy.” She grinned, each tooth carefully adorned with a little decorative star to really rub her love for America in.

“Oh, Ann, you hunk!” Amy giggled as she wrapped her arms around her muscled friend-turned-lover, kissing her straight on those american lips. Despite the way the two had been transformed, there was still an unbreakable connection between them. Maybe that’s why their dynamics had been reversed slightly, leaving the formerly flustered girl as the forward one while the teasing gal was now an easily used sleeze, both of them still fit for one another.

Neither of them needed to say a thing as they got to work making lover to one another, screams of pleasure flooding the beach as they sealed their American fate. It didn’t matter that they probably weren’t going to be turned back anytime soon. They had each other, and that’s what mattered more than anything.

The two Americanized heroines were a symbol of what had happened to everyone on the beach that day, as many other pairs had been turned into matching Bimbos and Muscle Futas, all of them filled with the American Spirit. It wasn’t impossible to imagine that a couple of them might head back home and spread that Spirit with their loved ones, but for now, they were all too focused on making love.

Amy and Ann kept on doing what they loved, as the Summer Sun kept on hanging overhead...


End file.
